tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
JetixRestored
' ' LIST OF JETIX reruns A *Aaron Stone *A.T.O.M. *Atom Ant *Atomic Betty *Avatar: The Last Airbender *Avengers earth mightiest heroes *Animaniacs B *Bakugan Battle Brawlers *Bakugan: New Vestroia *Batman: The Animated Series *Beyblade *Beyblade: Burst *Beyblade: G-Revolution *Beyblade: Metal Fury *Beyblade: Metal Fusion *Beyblade: Metal Masters *Beyblade: V-Force *Blue Dragon *battle b daman *b daman crossfire *b daman fireblast C *Captain Flamingo *Chaotic *Chaotic: M'arrillian Invasion *Chaotic: Secrets of the Lost City *Cosmic Quantum Ray *cardcaptors D *Deltora Quest *Digimon: Data Squad *Digimon: Digital Monsters *digimon tamers *digimon frontier *Dragon Booster *Duel Masters F *Fantastic Four (1994) *Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes *futari wa pretty cure G *Gargoyles *Get Ed *gi joe renegades *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero *Goosebumps *galactik football H *huntik I *Inspector Gadget *Iron Man(1994) *Iron Man: Armored Adventures J *Jackie Chan Adventures *Jonny Quest *Justice League/Justice League Unlimited K *Kim Possible *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! L M *Medabots *Monster Buster Club *Monsuno: World Masters *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Mighty Ducks *Men in Black: TAS *Magical Doremi N *NASCAR Racers O *Oban Star-Racers P *Pinky and the Brain *Pokemon *Pokemon: Advanced *Pokemon: Advanced Battle *Pokemon: Advanced Challenge *Pokemon: Battle Frontier *Pokemon: Black and White *Pokemon BW: Adventures in Unova *Pokemon BW: Rival Destinies *Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl *Pokemon DP: Battle Dimension *Pokemon DP: Galactic Battles *Pokemon DP: Sinnoh League Victors *Pokemon: Johto League Champions *Pokemon: Master Quest *Pokemon: The Johto Journeys *Pokemon The Series: XY *Pokemon the Series: XYZ *Popeye *Pucca *peanuts R *Redakai: Conquer the Kairu *Rurouni Kenshin *rl stine the nightmare room *rl stine the haunting hour *regular show S *Sailor Moon *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? *what new Scooby-Doo *scooby-doo mystery incorporated *Shinzo *Silver Surfer *Sonic X *Speed Racer The Next Generation *Speed Racer *Spider-Man(1995) *Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends *Spider-Man Unlimited *Star Trek *Static Shock *STG Frog *Superman: The Animated Series *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! T *Teen Titans *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1980 *The Aquabats Super Show! *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes *The Avengers: United They Stand *The Incredible Hulk (1996) *The Mummy: The Animated Series *The Real Ghostbusters *The Spectacular Spider-Man *The Tick *The Troop *Thundercats (2011) *Transformers Animated *Transformers Armada *Transformers Cybertron *Transformers Energon *Transformers: Generation 1(formerly known as The Transformers) *Transformers Prime/Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters *Transformers: Robots in Disguise *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015) *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Totally Spies *team galaxy U *Ultimate Spider-Man V *Voltron force W *W.I.T.C.H. X *X-Men (1992) *X-Men: Evolution Y *Yin Yang Yo! *Yu-Gi-Oh! *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *YuYu Hakusho Z *Zoids: Chaotic Century *Zoids: Fuzors *Zoids: New Century B * beyblade zx * Baseball fighters C * Chess monsters D *Dreamon H * Hockey star *Haunted japan. M *Magical Sweet bakery *Me and my mermaid *my sister is evil *Megaman x anime *Me and my cheerleader *marvin the goalkeeper * N * new W.I.T.C.H. * nana seven of seven rainbow * New medabots * new card captors * new digimon * nerf anime = P *Pucca anime *Pokemon gen 8 anime *pretty cure series = S *sailor moon go *super smash bros anime *super robot monkey team hyperforce go anime *star vs the forces of evil anime *seven girls big adventures T *The Haunted Mansion: The series *the Awesome Spies *The magical show *The Robot girl scouts super show *the cosplay ninja girl show U *Uno anime = * W *Wizard 101 anime X *Xenomon Y *yugioh heroes *Yin Yang Yo anime = G *girls card fight R *rl stine once upon a time *movies ** Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie ** Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card ** Digimon: The Movie ** Doug's 1st Movie ** Aladdin ** Aladdin and the King of Thieves ** The Incredibles ** Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys ** Pokémon: The First Movie ** Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker ** Pokémon: The Movie 2000 ** Pokémon 3: The Movie ** Pokémon 4Ever ** Pokémon Heroes ** Up ** Wreck-It Ralph ** toy story ** toy story 2 ** toy story 3 ** cars ** cars 3 ** monsters inc ** yugioh the movie ** beyblade the movie ** Aladdin and the King of Thieves ** Aladdin ** sky high ** bolt ** disney xd *** me and my japanese spirit *** newsman and monster *** tai chu eggs *** the marching band *** jordan and the forces of evil *** my clock is a human girl *** toon disney **** nascar x **** evil genius girl **** my Spring life **** my twin brother is evil **** sailor high **** the cosplay dragon maid show **** me and my genie **** derek boy genius **** if disney buy the rights to toonami ***** power kids ***** battle quest ***** battle spirits ***** if disney buy the rights to adult swim **** me and my family show **** my life is blood abc kids inazuma eleven series exchange student from the underworld magical starlight show sofia the menace girl of the black dress *if disney buy the rights to netfilx *pizza and the forces of evil ☀ * upcoming new shows * Gravity Falls anime * Phineas and Ferb anime * ice age anime * mickey mouse anime * kid vs kat anime * kick buttowski anime * x men reboot * hello kitty anime * aladdin reboot * kim possible anime * randy cunningham 9th grade ninja anime * bendy and the ink machine anime * cuphead anime * suite life of zack and cody anime * Captain Tsubasa gx * Programming blocks ** disney xd ** abc kids ** adult swim ** ''Toonami '' ** toon disney * Category:JetixRestored Category:Fake TV Channels